Garrosh Höllschrei
|Geschlecht =männlich |Klasse = |Lebenspunkte = |Stufe = |Titel =Kriegshäuptling |Zugehörigkeit = Mag'har Kriegshymnenoffensive Orgrimmar Wahre Horde Eiserne Horde |Fraktion =Horde |Gesinnung =Datei:Allianz 32.gif feindlich Datei:Horde 32.gif freundlich |Herkunft =Nagrand |Zone = |Gebiet = |Status =tot }} Garrosh wurde auf der Orc-Heimatwelt Draenor geboren und wuchs unbefleckt vom dämonischen Blut auf, das die Orcs, die in Azeroth einfielen, verderbt hatte. Obwohl er keinen dämonischen Einflüssen unterlag, lastete trotzdem das Vermächtnis seiner Familie auf ihm: Sein Vater Grommash Höllschrei war der erste Orc, der sich der Verderbnis hingegeben hatte, indem er das Blut des Grubenlords Mannoroth trank. Garrosh lebte im Schatten der Taten seines Vaters, bis er den Begründer der neuen Horde, Kriegshäuptling Thrall, traf. Dieser berichtete dem jungen Höllschrei, wie Grom sein Leben opferte, um den Fluch des Dämonenbluts aufzuheben, und so sein Volk vor der Knechtschaft durch dunkle Mächte bewahrte. Mit neuem Mut schloss Garrosh sich Thrall auf Azeroth an und erlangte als Anführer einer erfolgreichen Offensive gegen den Lichkönig schnell einen Status als Held der Horde. Als Todesschwinge die Welt zerschmetterte, sah sich Thrall gezwungen, seinen Thron zu verlassen, um der Zerstörung Einhalt zu gebieten, und ernannte Garrosh zu seinem Nachfolger. Auf der Suche nach Möglichkeiten, mehr Ressourcen und neue Territorien für sein Volk zu erlangen, hat Höllschrei mehrere brutale Angriffe auf die Allianz befohlen, die Stadt Theramore ausgelöscht und später auch um den Kontinent Pandaria gekämpft. Garroshs umstrittene Handlungen als Kriegshäuptling, wie der Einsatz des Herzens eines Alten Gottes als Waffe und die Zerstörung des Tals der Ewigen Blüten in Pandaria, haben eine Rebellion angeheizt. Dies führte dazu, dass sich die Horde spaltete und zusammen mit der rachsüchtigen Allianz in Orgrimmar einfiel, um Garrosh abzusetzen. ''Siegreich, schleppten die Befreier Orgrimmars Höllschrei nach Pandaria, um ihm den Prozess zu machen und dort jedes seiner Verbrecher gegen Azeroth aufzuzählen. Der ehemalige Kriegshäuptling zeigte sich uneinsichtig, und es kam sogar noch schlimmer, er entkam seinen Bezwingern und verschwand mit der Hilfe des Bronzedrachens Kairozdormu. Garrosh wurde seitdem weder in Azeroth noch in der Scherbenwelt gesichtet, aber seine Botschaft einer orkischen Herrschaft klingt in den Schlachtrufen der Eisernen Horde wider. Legionen an Orcs versammeln sich, um die Welt zu erobern, nach deren Kontrolle er einst strebte. Geschichte Garrosh Höllschrei wurde als Sohn von Grom Höllschrei und Grolka auf dem alten Draenor geboren. Über seine Kindheit und die Zeit bis zum Krieg in der Scherbenwelt ist nicht viel bekannt. Durch das dunkle Portal Während der Invasion der Allianz Draenors waren viele Mag'har, die unkorrumpierten Orcs Garadars, einer Festung im Nagrand, an den roten Pocken erkrankt. Damit gehörte Garrosh zu den wenigen Orcs, die nie das Blut Mannoroths getrunken haben. Kargath Blutfaust besuchte seiner Zeit Garadar. Er suchte neue Krieger für die Horde. Der schwerkranke Garrosh fragte ihm nach seinem Vater, wollte mit ihm an seiner Seite kämpfen, doch Kargath ignorierte ihn und nannte ihn und seine Brüder "Schwächlinge". Sie sollen der Horde doch bittte den Gefallen tun und sterben. Dann zog er seines Weges. Garrosh fragte später Großmutter Geyah nach seinem Vater, doch deren ehrliche Antwort trieb ihn in eine tiefe Depression. Häuptling der Mag'Har Garrosh konnte schließlich genesen und zum Häuptling der Mag'Har aufsteigen. Sein Berater war Jorin Totauge, der Sohn des Häuptlings des blutenden Auges, Kilrogg Totauge. Als die Helden der Horde schließlich die Mag'har fanden, trafen sie einen depressiven, pessimistischen und mürrischen Höllschrei an. Er machte sich große Sorgen über den Gesundheitszustand Geyahs, denn diese war schwer krank. Garrosh wusste, sollte die Großmutter sterben, würde er zum neuen Anführer der Mag'har werden, und das setzte ihm schwer zu, denn er fürchtete die selben Fehler wie sein Vater zu machen. Garrosh offenbarte, dass er sich für seinen Vater schämt. Grom hatte das Blut des Dämonen Mannoroth getrunken und zahlreiche Verbrechen begonnen. Das war das akutellste, was sein Sohn über ihn wusste. Was er danach großes tat, wusste Garrosh nicht. Bis Kriegshäuptling Thrall mit Drek'thar in Nagrand ankam. Er nutzte seine schamanistischen Kräfte und zeigte ihm, wie Grom Mannoroth schließlich erschlagen hatte. Garrosh erkannte nun, dass Grom seine Schwäche für Macht überwunden hatte, und die Orcs vom Blutrausch befreit hatte. Garrosh zog daraus große Stärke, Selbstbewusstsein und ganz besonders Stolz. Er glaubte nun, dass er nicht länger sich und andere entäuschen würde. Herz des Kriegers-Damals thumb|286px Garrosh Höllschrei erinnert sich an seine erste Ankunft in Orgrimmar. Als erster Mag'har betrat er diese Stadt und erntete damit gleichermaßen Anerkennung, Neugier und Abneigung. Garrosh spricht mit einem alten Krieger der unter seinem Vater gedient hatte. Dieser ist froh, dass Garrosh als legendäres Erbe seines Volkes zurückgekehrt sei, und dass es ihm eine Ehre sei auch unter Garrosh zu kämpfen. Er sagt zu Garrosh, dass dieser sein Volk stolz machen wird. Doch nicht alle sind über Groms Erbe und Blut erfreut. Eine Orcfrau namens Krenna ist nicht froh Garrosh zu sehen, denn in ihren Augen hat Grom den Blutfluch überhaupt erst über die Orcs gebracht, noch ist sie von Garrosh begeistert. Von der Orcin erfährt Garrosh die harten Lebensumstände seiner Leute in Durotar. In dieser Wüste kann man keine Landwirtschaft betreiben, und das Land bietet sonst nicht viel. Die Märkte Orgrimmars bieten zwar viel an, doch die Orcs sind von Importen aus Nah und Fern angewiesen. Das Eschental würde den Orcs viel bieten und ein perfektes Heim bieten, doch Kriegshäuptling Thrall verbietet eine Ansiedlung, noch unternimmt er etwas gegen die Angriffe der Nachtelfen auf die Holzfabriken der Orcs. Noch dazu bedrohen die Zwerge von Bael Modan und die Menschen von Festung Nordwacht den Status des Brachlands. Was sie wirklich erregt sind die Angriffe von Admiral Prachtmeers Soldaten aus Kul Tiras auf das Wegekreuz. Solche Zwischenfälle haben Krenna und andere Orcs zu Gegnern Thralls gemacht. Dann zieht Krenna wütend von dannen. Ihre Schwester Gorgonna entschuldigt sich für sie, denn sie versteht nicht warum die Orcs in Durotar so leben wie sie leben. Sie sollen dort Buße für die vergangenen Sünden der Horde leisten. Garrosh Höllschrei sieht das anders, die Orcs sollen sich doch nehmen was sie brauchen, ganz egal wie. Wieso sollen die Kinder der Orcs für die Sünden ihrer Ahnen leiden? Dann deutet Gorgonna auf ihre grüne Haut, diese dient als Mahnung und Mahl für die orcische Rasse, deshalb wird SIe dem Kriegshäuptling immer dienen. Dann sagt sie, dass ein Mag'har nie verstehen würde, denn er wurde ohne eine solche Bürde geboren. Garrosh Höllschrei ist von Thralls Tatenlosigkeit schockiert. Je öfter er über das Treffen und die Worte der Schwestern nachdenkt, desto wütender und frustrierter wird er. Er ist wütend, dass Thrall der Allianz und Geißel beinahe tatenlos machen lässt, sein Volk leiden lässt und die eh schon knappen Ressourcen der Orcs für die Probleme der anderen Hordenmitglieder verschwendet. Denn die Geißel bedroht die Horde nun schlimmer denn je und Thrall hällt die mächtige Schlagkraft der Horde zurück. Garrosh hat beschlossen Orgrimmar zu beschützen und die Herrlichkeit der Orcs wiederherzustellen, und wenn es nötig wird Thrall zu konfrontrieren. Er wird es tun. Friedenskonferenz von Theramore Garrosh Höllschrei soll Thrall als Berater dienen, wie auch der ehemalige Gladiatorenmeister Rehgar Erdenwut. Diese beiden Männer können unterschiedlicher nicht sein, während Rehgar für einen friedlichen Dialog mit der Allianz vorzieht und deshalb Gespräche in Theramore sucht, ist Garrosh klar dafür, dass die Allianz vernichtet werden und die Horde sich nehmen soll, was sie zum Überleben braucht. Als sich Thrall dazu entschließt den neuen-alten König von Sturmwind, Varian Wrynn, in Theramore zu treffen, nimmt er neben einigen Kor'kron auch Rhegar und Garrosh mit. Rhegar rät davon ab den Mag'har nach Theramore zu lassen. Doch die Dicke von Theramores Mauern und die Freundlichkeit dessen Einwohner soll den jungen Orc noch einmal seine Meinung zu den Menschen überdenken lassen. In Theramore angekommen beginnen bald die Gespräche zwischen Varian und Thrall, die beiden Herrscher sind sich einig und wollen gemeinsam gegen Nordend segeln und Handelsabkommen schließen die den Frieden zwischen Horde und Allianz stärken sollen. Garrosh Höllschrei kann mit diesem "Händlergeschwätz" nichts anfangen und hatte vermutlich auf ein negativen Ende dieses Treffens gehofft. Seine Chance auf den Kampf soll er bald bekommen. Der Schattenhammerclan hatte von dem Treffen erfahren, Cho'gall hatte darauf eine von ihm kontrollierte Garona Halforcen nach Theramore geschickt, die Assassinin soll Varian, Anduin Wrynn und Thrall töten. Und sie hat eine Söldnerarmee mitgebracht. Die angeheurten Kämpfer haben keine Chance gegen die kampferfahrenen Helden und werden vernichtet, Garona von einem Eiszauber Jaina Prachtmeers festgenagelt. Varian Wrynn glaubt an einem Mordkomplott der Horde und schmeißt in seiner unbändigen Wut Thrall zahlreiche Vorwürfe an den Kopf. Garrosh will mit Varian kämpfen, dennoch, der König wie Garrosh sind sich zur Abwechslung mal einig, sie wollen Garona hinrichten. Doch Jaina verbietet einen solchen Mord. Thrall ist beleidigt und wütend und verlässt mit seinen Leuten die Stadt. Das Treffen ist gescheitert. Vorboten des Unheils Nur wenige Zeit nach dem Treffen kommen Sylvanas Windläufer und einige ihrer Verlassenen, darunterPutress, nach Orgrimmar. Sie will nach Nordend segeln und endlich den Lichkönig entthronen und die Geißel vernichten. Doch Thrall zögert. Er weiß nicht ob er den Untoten gewachsen ist. Garrosh Höllschrei drängt auf einen Angriff. Thrall ist langsam von dem jungen Orc genervt und sagt ihm, dass unüberlegtes Verhalten einem Grom Höllschrei gleicht, und dass dessen Handeln jedes Mal Unheil über die Horde gebracht hat. Das sieht Garrosh Höllschrei als eine persönliche Kränkung und fordert seinen Kriegshäuptling zu einem Mak'gora heraus. Thrall soll seinen Titel verteidigen. Thrall willigt ein, so kann er seine Stärke zeigen und Garrosh in die Schranken weisen. Im Ring der Ehre kommt es zu einem Zweikampf, doch kein Kämpfer kann seine Überlegenheit beweisen, denn die Geißel greift Orgrimmar an. Mit seinen schamanistischen Kräften überwältigt Thrall Garrosh kurzzeitig und gemeinsam verteidigen sie die Stadt vor der Armee der Geißel. Die Folgen dieses Kampfes sehend willigt Thrall ein nach Nordend zu ziehen. In der Kriegshymnenfestung thumb|318pxThrall ernennt Garrosh Höllschrei zum Oberbefehlshaber der Kriegshymnenoffensive, einem Teil der Invasionsarmee der Horde. Der Kriegshäuptling ernennt Varok Saurfang zu dessen Berater und zweiter Hand. Der alte Orc soll den Jungspund im Zaum halten und ihn zu einem ehrenwerten Orc machen, und im Notfall, töten. An der Küste der Boreanischen Tundra angekommen baut er Garroshs Landeplatz, der leider jedoch von den Kvaldir überrannt wird. Mit der Schmach der Niederlage im Rücken führt er seine Truppen weiter landeinwärts. In einem Steinbruch ensteht die gewaltige Kriegshymnenfestung. Dieses Monster aus Stahl und Stein wird die Architektur der Horde in Zukunft prägen. Garrosh Höllschrei sieht sich aber erneut unter Belagerung, die Festung steht auf einem Nerubernest, und die untoten Spinnen greifen immer wieder an. Aber auch andere Mitglieder der Geißel setzten den Truppen der Horde zu. Garrosh indessen plant lieber die Eroberung der Festung Valianz; einen Seehafen, das hätte er lieber. Dazu schickt er Helden immer wieder auf Himmelfahrtskommandos. Varok Saurfang muss sie manches Mal retten gehen. Der alte Orc hat mit dem Jungsprung seine Liebe Not. Erst als er manches Mal auf ihn einredet und ihm die Verbrechen der ersten Horde vorhällt, lenkt dieser ein. Dennoch lässt er es sich nicht nehmen die Allianz zu bekämpfen, oder ihr zumindest das Leben so schwer wie nötig zu machen. Die Krieghymnenoffensive kämpft mit der Expedition der Allianz um den Tausendwintersee, in den Grizzlyhügeln führt Eroberin Krenna Krieg gegen die Allianz, im Norden in einem Holzfällerlager und im Süden um einen Hafen. Als Krenna zu weit geht, wird sie von ihrer Schwester Gorgonna abgesetzt. Selbst die Orgrims Hammer, die eigentlich die Geißel in Eiskrone bekämpfen soll, beschießt immer wieder die Himmelsbrecher der Allianz. Selbst während des Kampfes um die Eiskronenzitadelle bekämpfen diese beiden Luftschiffe einander. Dennoch lehnt Garrosh ''unehrenhafte Kriegsführung mit Gift und Gedankenkontrolle ab. In Dalaran In Nordend überschlugen sich die Ereignisse: An der Pforte des Zorns hatten Apotheker der Verlassenen geputscht und eine Belagerungsarmee von Allianz und Horde mit der neuen Seuche angegriffen. Daraufhin waren Thrall auf der einen und Varian Wrynn auf der anderen Seite in Unterstadt eingefallen und hatten den Putsch niedergeschlagen. Die Lage zwischen Allianz und Horde ist angespannt. Noch dazu bedroht der Alte Gott Yogg-Saron von Ulduar aus Azeroth. Rhonin ruft zur Konfernz in Dalaran. Weder Varian Wrynn noch Garrosh Höllschrei wollen ihre Truppen zusammanarbeiten lassen und liefern sich einen Zweikampf. Dieser wird von Rhonin abgebrochen. Wütend verschwindet Garrosh aus Dalaran, und sagt Thrall, dass ein wahrer Kriegshäuptling nie mit Feiglingen zusammenarbeiten würde. Herz des Kriegers-Heute thumb|left|286px|Garrosh und Thrall besuchen das TurnierNach den Ereignissen in Dalaran reiten Thrall und Garrosh zur Kriegshymnenoffensive zurück. Die beiden unterhalten sich über Garroshs ersten Aufenthalt in Orgrimmar. Nachdem sie einen Angriff auf die Kriegshymnenfestung abgewehrt haben, erreicht ein Bote Garrosh. Dieser berichtet von einem verräterischen Angriff von Hordentruppen auf eine Armee der Allianz, die gerade die Geißel in Eiskrone bekämpft haben. Garrosh Höllschrei schwört Thrall den befehlshabenden General zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Darauf ist der Krieghäuptling stolz auf seinen Freund. Argentumturnier Thrall und Garrosh Höllschrei besuchen das Argentumturnier in Eiskrone. Garrosh hat nichts besseres zu tun als Tirion Fordring dafür zu beleidigen, das er ein Mensch ist. Während der Turnierkämpfe beleidigt er fortwährend die Kämpfer der Allianz und posaunt die Überlegenheit der Recken der Horde herraus. Eiskronenzitadelle Garrosh Höllschrei befindet sich in der Bastion "Lichthammer" in der Eiskronenzitadelle. Er bufft Helden mit "Höllschreis Kriegshymne", diese können Helden aber auch ablehnen. Elementare Unruhen Während der elementaren Unruhen verteidigt Garrosh Höllschrei das Tal der Stärke vor angreifenden Elementaren. Er hilft Hordenhelden bei der Vernichtung von Kronprinzessin Theredrass und Großbotschafter. Weltenbeben Garrosh Höllschrei führt seine Armee aus Nordend nach Hause. Er will den Kontinent so verlassen, wie er ihn betreten hat, über Garroshs Landeplatz. Doch erneut werden die Truppen der Horde von den Kvaldir angegriffen. Dieses Mal ist aber Cairne Bluthuf mit dabei, er wollte der Horde bei der Heimkehr helfen.thumb|left|328pxIn Orgrimmar führt Garrosh Höllschrei eine Parade aus Orcs, Tauren und Trollen in die Stadt. In einer besonderen Zeremonie unter den Knochen Mannoroths überreicht Thrall Garrosh feierlich die Axt seines Vaters, Blutschrei. Nach einer langen Feier unterhällt er sich mit Magatha Grimtotem über die Probleme der Horde. Thrall indessen überlegt, was er mit Garrosh Höllschrei machen soll, der Mag'har scheint einzig Talent in der Kriegskunst zu besitzen. All diese Überlegungen kommen zu einem Ende als ein Feuer Orgrimmar beinahe vernichtet. Thrall versuchte vergeblich mit den Geistern des Feuers zu reden, doch erst als er das Elementar gewaltsam unterwirft, wird die Stadt der Orcs gerettet. Thrall ist erschrocken, denn er weiß, dass eine Schamane so nie mit den Elementen reden darf, und die Angst der Elementargeister macht ihm ebenfalls große Sorgen. Er will nach Nagrand, denn in der Scherbenwelt kennen die Schamanen wütende, verängstigte Elementare und Greyah und ihre Schüler könnten eine große Hilfe sein. Thrall verkündet diese Entscheidung als erstes Garrosh und Eitrigg. Der junge Mag'har würde die alte Großmutter vor ihrem Tod gern noch einmal treffen. Eitrigg ist von dieser Entscheidung nicht angetan. Wer soll in der Abenwesenheit des Kriegshäuptlings die Horde anführen? Thrall ruft die Anführer der Hordenvölker nach Orgrimmar in die Festung Grommash. Er verkündet seine Abreise nach Nagrand und, dass Garrosh Höllschrei sein Amt vertretungsweise übernehmen wird. Alle Anführer sind entsetzt, sie bezweifeln die Wahl des Kriegshäuptlings. Thrall begründet seine Entscheidung damit, dass das Volk der Horde Sehnsucht nach einem starken Anführer hat, und er sich deshalb den Kriegshelden Garrosh gewählt hat. Eitrigg und Cairne Bluthuf sollen ihm als Berater dienen.thumbNur kurz nach seinem Amtsantritt beginnt Garrosh Höllschrei ein großes Bauprojekt, Orgrimmar wird mit Stahl und Stacheln verstärkt. Cairne Bluthuf kennt diesen Baustil von der alten Horde und spricht Garrosh gegenüber seine Ablehnung aus. Dann überschlagen sich die Ereignisse. Im Eschental wurde eine Konferenz der Druiden des Zirkels des Cenarius von Orcs des Schattenhammerclans angegriffen. Das war bereits der zweite Angriff auf Vertreter der Allianz, zuvor gab es schon ein Massaker unter Nachtelfen. Cairne Bluthuf gibt dem Kriegstreiber Garrosh Höllschrei die Schuld, doch dieser verkündet stolz, dass er mit einem solch geschickten Zug prahlen würde, aber mit diesem Angriff nichts zu tun hat. Der alte Tauren schlägt dem frisch tatoowierten Garrosh mitten ins Gesicht und fordert ihn zu einem Mak'gora heraus. Im Ring der Ehre wollen sie einen traditionellen Zweikampf fechten. Nur in Lendenschurtz und mit heiligem Öl bedeckte, durch Schamanen geweihte Waffen. Zu Cairne Bluthufs Pech und Unmut ist Garroshs Schamanin Magatha Grimmtotem. Sie weiht Blutschrei nicht, sie vergiftet es. Cairnes Runenspeer der Bluthufe geht zu Bruch, er selbst fällt einem Schnitt zum Opfer. Nur kurz nach dem Ableben des Großhäuptlings der Tauren beginnen die Grimmtotem nach der Macht in Donnerfels zu greifen. Dank Eitrigg erfährt Garrosh Höllschrei von Magathas Verrat. Er bedauert, dass er Cairne Bluthuf nicht in einem ehrenhaften Kampf schlagen konnte und wünscht Magatha in einem Brief den Tod. Er hält sich aus dem Bürgerkrieg der Tauren heraus und erfährt kurze Zeit später von Baine Bluthufs Aufstieg zum neuen Häuptling der Tauren. Er will sich mit ihm treffen und versöhnen. Cataclysm Garrosh wuchs in Draenor im Schatten seines Vaters auf, des großen Kriegers Grommash Höllschrei. Grom war der Häuptling des Kriegshymnenklans und der erste der Orcanführer, der das Blut von Mannoroth trank, das die Orcs dem Willen der Legion unterwarf. Vor diesem Ereignis waren Garrosh und mehrere weitere Orcs im weit entfernten Nagrand unter Quarantäne gestellt worden, weil sie sich mit den roten Pocken infiziert hatten, was es ihnen erlaubte, der dämonischen Verderbtheit zu entkommen. Der junge Höllschrei war jahrelang von Scham erfüllt ob seines Vaters, bis er Thrall traf und dieser ihm von Groms heldenhafter Wiedergutmachung berichtete. Garrosh hat seither sein Potenzial als starker Anführer unter Beweis gestellt, insbesondere in Nordend, wo er den Vorstoß der Horde durch die Boreanische Tundra angeführt und die Herzen der Orcs gewonnen hat. Höllschrei ist kompromisslos und stolz, und er hat vor, den Ruhm der Orcs wiederherzustellen, koste es, was es wolle. thumb|left|374pxAzeroth ist auseinandergebrochen, Todesschwinge hat einen Cataclysmus ausgelöst und die Welt ins Chaos gestürtzt. Horde und Allianz haben einen Krieg um alte verbliebene und neu endeckte Resourcen begonnen. Thrall ist mit den Schamanen des Irdenen Rings zum Maelstorm gesegelt und will die Welt dort heilen, wo sie gebrochen ist. Deshalb bleibt Garrosh Höllschrei fürs Erste Kriegshäuptling. Mit seiner unüberlegten und agressiven Art macht er sich direkt Vol'jin von den Dunkelspeertrollen zum Feind. Mit einer Morddrohung im Mund wird er von Garrosh nach einem Streit aus Orgrimmar verbannt. Auch Sylvanas Windläufer ist keine Freundin des neuen Kriegshäuptlings, nach ihrem Versagen die Halbinsel Gilneas für die Horde zu erobern, lädt sie ihren neuen Herren in den Silberwald ein. Sie will ihm die neuen Verbündeten der Verlassenen vorstellen, die Val'kyr. Obwohl Garrosh Höllschrei in Nordend gekämpft hat, sieht er diese Wesen zum ersten Mal. Mit ihren nekromantischen Kräften erwecken sie die gefallenen Gegner wieder zum Leben und machen sie zu loyalen Dienern der dunklen Fürstin. Der von Schamanen erzogene Garrosh Höllschrei sieht das als Verbrechen an den Toten und der Natur und spricht seinen Ekel aus. Als Sylvanas wütend Wiederworte gibt, erhällt sie von ihm einen neuen Titel, Miststück. Er stellt den Orchelden Cromush an ihre Seite, er soll darüber wachen, dass solche lichkönigartigen Aktionen in Grenzen gehalten und, dass die Seuche sicher unter Verschluss bleibt. Im Steinkrallengebirge soll Oberanführer Krom'gar das Gebiet eigentlich für die Horde erobern. Doch nach Verbrechen wie dem Mord von neutralen Druiden in Thal'darah durch eine massive Bombe kommt der Kriegshäuptling selbst ins Steinkrallengebirge. Wütend erinnert er ihn an die Lektionen Saurfangs und seiner Meinung über Kriegsverbrechen. Er stranguliert ihn und lässt den Orc die Klippe des Klippenläuferpostens herrunter fallen. Schwer beeindruckt ist er von Oberhäuptling Klippenläufers Rede über Bamherzigkeit. Garrosh Höllschrei selbst führt die Speerspitze der Horde ins Schattenhochland. Eine beächtliche Luftflotte soll den Schattenhammer vor Ort vertreiben. Er hält seinen Soldaten eine bewegende Rede, begeht aber einen schweren Fehler: Er befiehlt seiner Eskorte den Angriff auf unter ihm befindliche Schiffe der Allianz. Ohne Begleitschutz fällt die gesamte Flotte den Zwielichtdrachen zum Opfer. Garrosh kann zahlreiche Drachen töten, stürzt aber ab und gilt als vermisst. Ohne Kriegshäuptling verbündet sich die Horde mit dem Drachenmalclan. Nach gescheiterten Verhandlungen mit Kriegshäuptling Mor'ghor beginnt Zaela einen erfolgreichen Putsch gegen den Dämonischen Kriegshäuptling und seine Schergen. Garrosh Höllschrei hat seinen Absturz überlebt und nimmt den Drachenmalclan offiziell in die Horde auf. Wie unsere Väter vor uns Durch die Experimente der Goblins ist Garrosh Höllschrei gezwungen neue Wasserquellen für die Horde zu finden. Es kommt zum ersten, und unangenehmen, Treffen mit Baine in Donnerfels. Die Wasserlieferungen laufen zu Beginn gut, doch dann kommt es zu Problemen, die Stacheleber greifen die Wasserquellen an. Daraufhin greifen Garrosh, Baine und die Kor'kron die Behausungen der Stacheleber an, werden aber vertrieben. Dennoch schwört Baine weiterhin der Horde zu helfen. Offensive im Eschental Garrosh Höllschrei will endlich erreichen, was seinem Vorgänger und dem Kriegshymnenclan nicht gelungen ist: die Herrschaft über das Eschental. Dazu arbeitet Garrosh Höllschrei eine gewaltige und clevere Offensive aus. In Nordend gelingt ihm die Gefangennahme einiger Magnataurenkinder. Mit diesen kann er die Eltern zum Kampf für die Horde zwingen. Diese fegen große Teile der Nachtelfenpräsenz im Eschental hinweg. Protodrachen sind Garrosh Höllschrei ebenfalls ins Netz geraten. Mit ihrer Hilfe vernichtet er zahlreiche Hippogryphenreiter und erlangt die Luftherrschaft. Selbst Tyrande Wisperwinds Shandris Mondfeders Eingreiftruppe ist ihm nicht gewachsen. Garrosh stellt sich als militärisches Genie herraus: Er erkennt Tyrandes Anwesenheit indem er sie mit Nebel dazu zwingt Elunes Kräfte zu benutzten. Als das Licht vom Himmel fällt greift er genau dort an. Doch mit einem Feind konnte er nicht rechnen: die Worgenrudel von Gilneas, die von Varian Wrynn und Genn Graumähne angeführt werden. Während die Werwölfe Magnatauren für Magnatauren fällen, kämpfen König und Kriegshäuptling erneut gegeinander. Varian gelingt es sogar den Orc zu entwaffenen. Nur durch einen fallenden Magnatauren kommt er mit dem Leben davon. Unter Anraten flehender Kor'kron befiehlt der wütende Kriegshäuptling den Rückzug. Wogen des Krieges thumb|304pxEinige Monate nach Todesschwinges Ende verspricht Garrosh Mitgliedern des Schwarzfelsclans Amnestie, doch dafür müssen Sie ihm Treue schwören. Einer von ihnen, Malkorok, wird durch unsaubere Mittel wie Mord, Erpressung und Unterdrückung zu dessem Leibwächter. Dadurch hat er gewisse Kontrolle über die Orcs erlangt, die Garrosh still zu schätzen weiß. Garrosh hat mit Hilfe einer erfolgreichen Seeblockade Kalimdors einen leichten Vorteil gegenüber der Allianz erlangt. Mit nun verfügbaren militärischen Kräften kann er die ihm gegenüber kritischen Parteien innerhalb der Horde, darunter die Dunkelspeertrolle und Tauren, besser unter Kontrolle halten. Ferner ist er zu dem Entschluss gekommen, ganz Kalimdor für das Wohl der Horde zu erobern. Das verkündet er auch den Anführern der Hordevölker. Die Anführer bedauern, dass nur Etrigg als Berater von Thrall übrig geblieben ist. Er will den ganzen Kontinent von der Allianz säubern und Theramore vernichten. Dannach sind die Nachtelfen dran. Die Anführer der Ost-Horde befürchten einen Vergeltungsschlag der Allianz. Doch muss Garrosh feststellen, dass Lor'themar Theron seine Entscheidugen mittlerweile ohne Sylvanas trifft. Auch Baine Bluthuf und Vol'jin fürchten einenen Gegenschlag der Nachtelfen. Garrosh kann Ruhe stiften, er verkündet dass die Nachtelfen nach Theramore dran seien. Einige Zeit später beginnt der Marsch der Horde. Dadurch, dass Tauren und Trolle von der einen und der Rest der Horde von anderen Seite angreift und dunkle Schamanen Elementare versklavt hatten, fällt Nordwacht recht schnell. Doch aus unerfindlichen Gründen zögert Garrosh mit seinem Angriff auf Theramore. Außer einer Drohung durch Malkorok erhalten Baine und Vol'jin keine klare Aussage, warum der Kriegshäuptling zögert und wieso er einen solchen Frevel den Geistern gegenüber begangen hatte. Schließlich wird Theramore dennoch angegriffen. Durch einen Verräter innerhalb der Sonnenhäscher gelangt die Horde sogar in die Stadt. Nun passiert etwas unerwartetes: die Horde zieht sich zurück. Garrosh Höllschrei offenbart seinen Plan: Agenten der Horde hatten dem blauen Drachenschwarm die fokussierende Iris gestohlen und mit ihr eine Manabombe gebaut. Diese wird von den Goblins über Theramore abgeworfen. Dadurch dass der Orc gewartet hat, werden zahlreiche mächtige Mitglieder und erfahrene Generäle vernichtet, die Theramore zur Hilfe gekommen waren. Nach dem Sieg führt Garrosh seine treuen Anhänger zu einer Siegesfeier nach Orgrimmar zurück. Die Zweifler werden nach Klingenhügel gelockt und ihre lautesten Stimmen werden von Malkorok und seiner Geheimpolizei ermordet. Garrosh ist sich siegessicher: noch immer wird die See von seiner Marine blockiert, die Nachtelfen würden ohne Hilfe schon bald aufgeben müssen. Doch er hat die Rechnung ohne Jaina Prachtmeer gemacht. Diese nutzt die Macht der fokussierenden Iris um der in Not geratenen Einsatzflotte der Allianz unter Varian Wrynn zu helfen. Ihre Wasserelementare reißen seine Kraken in Stücke und versenken zahlreiche Schiffe der Horde. Die Invasionsarmee der Allianz kann Nordwacht wieder zurückerobern. Garrosh erkennt, dass er nichts gewonnen hat, und beschließt wutschäumend den totalen Krieg. In Orgrimmar verkünden Plakate, dass jedes gesunde erwachsene Mitglied der Horde zwangsrekrutiert wird, und dass jeder andere der Armee mit allen Mitteln dienen und helfen soll. Mists of Pandaria thumb|right|296px Während einer Besprechung mit General Nazgrim erfährt Garrosh, dass die Marine der Allianz zufällig eine in Nebel gehüllte Landmasse endeckt hat. Wütend befiehlt der Kriegshäuptling seinem General, dass er dieses neue Land mit seinen besten Veteranen sichern und es in Allianzblut hüllen soll. Wenig später erreichen Pandaren unter Ji Feuerpfote Orgrimmar. Diese glauben, dass ihre Philosophie des Houjin besser zur Horde passt und wollen sich ihr anschließen. Nachdem die Pandaren ihre Aufnahmeprüfung gegen einen Magnatauren überlebt haben, nimmt er sie in der Horde auf. Er macht ihnen aber klar, dass sie jeden Pandaren töten müssen der das Wappen der Allianz trägt. Dominanzoffensive thumb|308px Einige Monate später führt Garrosh Höllschrei eine Invasionsarmee nach Pandaria. Dort besetzen sie eine südwestlich gelegene Insel der Karasangwildnis und errichten die Herrschaftsfestung um das restliche Land zu erobern und seine Ressourcen für die Horde zu sichern. Garrosh Höllschrei erfährt durch Malkorok von den Mogu und beschließt dieses faszinerende Volk näher zu erforschen, denn deren Herrscher führten mit eisener Faust und wurden gefürchtet. Die Archäologen der Blutelfen haben Informationen über ein mächtiges magisches Artefakt der Mogu ausgemacht, die heilige Glocke. Diese wurde jedoch von der Allianz gesichert. Garrosh schickt Agenten nach Darnassus, die diese zurückbringen. Auf der Kaiserhöhe leutet Garrosh die Glocke. Sie hat die Macht Krieger noch stärker zu machen, doch sie verwandelt sie auch in sha-ähnliche Wesen. Anduin Wrynn erkennt die Gefahr hinter diesem Artefakt und zerstört sie, doch ihre Macht geht auf Garrosh über. Eskalation "Sie sind nicht länger Teil meiner Horde" Garrosh Höllschreis Kriegsdurst und Misstrauen wird immer schlimmer: Er lässt seine Kritiker von den Kor'kron ermorden .Garrosh glaubt, dass der Troll endlich tot sei, doch er irrt. Chen Sturmbräu heilt Vol'jin von seiner Vergiftung und begleitet ihn nach Durotar. Vol'jin dürstet es nach Rebellion. Garrosh muss erfahren, dass sein Angriff auf Se'jin gescheitert ist, und dass die Dunkelspeerrebellion Klingenhügel genommen hat. Ferner sabotieren Allianz und Rebellen die Ernte und Abbauarbeiten der Kor'kron, denn die Belagerung von Orgrimmar steht bevor und seine wahre Horde benötigt diese Ressourcen um zu siegen. Passend dazu wurden Verteidigungswaffen an der Dranosh'ar Blockade aufgestellt und Kor'kron patrollieren bis zur Klingenküste. Freiwillige trainieren in der Stadt und in Garroshs Augen subversive Kräfte wie Gamon werden von Kor'kron mit gezogenen Waffen bedroht. In Pandaria, genauer gesagt im Tal der ewigen Blüten, haben Goblins das dunkle Herz Pandarias, das tatsächliche Herz Y'Shaarjs, geborgen. Belagerung von Orgrimmar thumb|300x300px "Die Armeen der Welt werden mir nachstellen, in meiner Festung werden sie sich allen schrecklichen Kreaturen stellen die ich erschaffen habe, der grenzenlosen Macht die ich beherrsche" Garrosh Höllschrei giert es nach der dunklen Macht des Herzens, er will die magischen Gewässer des Tal der ewigen Blüten nutzen um es wieder zum Leben zu erwecken und so seine Macht zu gewinnen. Die Shado-Pan bekämpfen die Kor'kron, während Sich Taran-Zhu Garrosh in den Weg stellt. Doch Garrosh kann den Pandaren schwer verwunden und versenkt das Herz im magischen Brunnen des Mogu'shan Palasts. Die freigesetzte Magie verwüstet und korrumpiert große Teile des Tals. Taran-zu sagt, dass die Welt von diesem Frevel erfahren wird und ihn zur Rechenschaft ziehen wird. Garrosh hofft sogar darauf, denn er kann dann seine Feinde zerquetschen und ihre geschundenen Leiber auf den Toren von Orgrimmar aufspießen. Garrosh Höllschrei zieht sich in seinen unterirdischen Thronraum unter dem Flammenschlund zurück. Dort wartet er mit dem schwarzen Herz Y'Shaarjs auf Herrausforderer. Thrall will ihn zur Rede stellen, doch Garroshs dunkle Schamanen haben die Elemente Orgrimmars versklavt und so ist es ihm ein leichtes den Schamanen zu überwältigen. Doch Abenteurer stellen sich ihm im Kampf. Trotz seiner Anmaßung dem Herz von Y'Shaarj Energie zu entziehen wird er nach einer langen Schlacht überwältigt. Thrall sieht das Erbe von Grom Höllschrei verraten und erklärt Garrosh zu einem unwürdigen Erben. Dann will er ihn hinrichten. Doch Varian Wrynn hält ihn davon ab. Garrosh soll sich Horde und Allianz verantworten. Taran-Zhu und Wissenshüter Cho sehen das ebenfalls so, denn er hat den Bewohnern Pandarias den meisten Schrecken gebracht. Bis zu seinem Urteil wird Garrosh in einer Zelle im Keller des Tempels des Weißen Tigers verwahrt. Kriegsverbrechen Garroshs Prozess in Pandaria wird im Tempel des Weißen Tigers abgehalten. Seine Richter sind die himmlisch Erhabenen. Sein Verteidiger ist Baine Bluthuf. Garrosh nimmt den ganzen Prozess nicht ernst und sieht ihn als "Theater" an. Er bereut seine Verbrechen nicht und betont, dass er Theramore wieder und wieder zerstören würde, um die Allianz in die Knie zu zwingen. Ein Mordkomplott durch die Windläuferschwestern überlebt er nur, da sich Veressa Anduin Wrynn anvertraut hatte. Garroshs einziger Begleiter, eine Ratte, frisst das zu Boden gegangene Essen und stirbt. Später greifen Kriegsfürstin Zaela, Piraten, Loyalisten und der ewige Schwarm das Kloster an. In diesem Durcheinander kann Garrosh entkommen. Im Auftrag von Furorion bringt ihn Kairoz in die Vergangenheit, ins unzerstörte Draenor. Höllschrei thumb|312px Noch immer sind Kairoz und Garrosh in Nagrand unterwegs. Dieser erklärt, dass sie nicht in einem genauen Spiegelbild ihrer Vergangenheit befinden. Als Orc getarnt will er Garrosh zum Kriegshymnenclan begleiten. Kairoz' Plan ist die Rekrutiertung einer unendlichen Zahl von Horden, die in der Gegenwart gegen die brennende Legion kämpfen soll. Doch Garrosh hat andere Pläne und sticht Kairozdormu mit einem Splitter der Vision der Zeit zu Tode. Dann zieht er zum Kriegshymnenclan. Dort soll er sich Häuptling Grommash in einem Mak'Roghan beweisen. In einer brutalen Schlägerei richtet er, trotz noch immer gefesselter Hände, Krieger des Clans ordentlich zu. Grommash befreit ihn von Xuens Fesseln und will mehr von dem Fremden erfahren. Dieser erinnert ihn an seine von Ogern getötete Gefährtin Golka. An diesem Tag wurde der Kriegshymnenclan als brutalerer Clan wiedergeboren. Schockiert muss Garrosh erfahren, dass Golka in dieser Zeitlinie nie einen Sohn geboren hat. Gul'dan hat sein Angebot bereits ausgesprochen und Garrosh warnt Grommash nun vor dem Preis dieser Macht. Er bietet dem Kriegshymnenclan aber dennoch die Chance zu Eroberen zu werden, als freie Orcs. Mit nützlicher Technologie. Er schlägt vor die Orcs zu einen und die Clans mit Teilen von Azeroth zu ködern. Doch noch hat Grommash Zweifel. Er will die Geister der Prophetensteine um Rat bitten. Am nächsten Tag brechen die beiden Orcs mit Leibwächtern auf. Der Hüter der Steine, Zhanak, spürt, wie die Geister, dass mit Garrosh etwas nicht stimmt. Garrosh gibt den Splitter an seinen Vater und lässt ihn und seinenen Vater Bilder der Zukunft sehen. Entsetzt sehen sie die Korrumption der Orcs, eine blutrünstige Horde die Unschuldige schlachtet, Krieg, Hexenmeister, Orcs in den Internierungslagern der Allianz, und schlussendlich Grom Höllschrei, der ums nackte Überleben kämpft. Als der Splitter zu dem Zeitpunkt kommt, wo Thrall in Erscheinung tritt und die prophezeite Erlösung beginnt, unterbricht Garrosh die Visionen. Sein Vater soll sein eigenes Märtyretum, die neuen Schamanen der Orcs und die Verbrechen seines Sohnes nicht sehen. Dazu erstickt Garrosh Zhanak, der ebenfalls die Erlösung erkennt. Garrosh warnt die Wächter, sie müssen Grom aus der angeblich gefährlichen Vision retten. Grommash hat die Macht eines geeinten Orcvolkes gesehen und will ihre Macht in einer unkorrumpierten Horde bündeln, die Draenei auslöschen und dann Azeroth erobern... Gul'dan und der Fremde Gul'dan hat Kriegshäuptling Grommash Höllschrei das "Geschenk" des Dämonenbluts angeboten. Der Häuptling will mehr wissen und schickt daher einen Boten zu Gul'dans Clan. Der Hexenmeister lässt ihn eintreten. In Ketten gelegt erzählt er dem Boten davon, dass die Orcs die Ehre haben sollen als Vorhut einer mächtigen Legion zu dienen. Der Bote will wissen welcher Preis diese Ehre haben soll. Die Orcs sollen einen Eid schwören und einem mächtigen Herren dienen. Dieser hat Gul'dan bereits die Künste der Hexenmeister gezeigt. Der Bote scheint mehr zu wissen und sagt, dass das Trinken von Dämonenblut dafür von Nöten sei. Doch nicht das Blut eines dahergelaufenen Dämons, sonders das Blut von Mannoroth selbst. Wer es trinkt soll zu einem gottgleichen Wesen werden. Der Bote fragt, was die Orcs mit dieser Macht sollen. Laut Gul'dan sollen sie damit ihre Feinde auslöschen. Laut dem Boten würde diese Macht die Orcs nur zu Sklaven machen. Gul'dan sieht sich als Gott und nicht als Sklave. Als der Bote bemerkt, dass der Hexer in Ketten liegt, nennt er ihn einen Gott in Ketten. Da sich Gul'dan immer mehr von einem braunhäutigen in einen grünhäutigen Orc verwandelt, brüllt er wütend, dass seine Wachen den Boten beseitigen sollen. Dieser macht seine Angreifer problemlos nieder. Nun will Gul'dan wissen, ob sich die Clans in drei Tagen auf dem Berg versammeln um das Dämonenblut zu trinken. Der Bote, oder besser Garrosh Höllschrei lehnt ab, die Orcs erwartet ein eigenes Schicksal. Warlords of Draenor Cinematic Als Gul'dan den Häuptlingen das Dämonenblut anbietet, ist auch Garrosh vermummt dabei. Da er seinen Vater vor Gul'dans Absichten gewarnt hat, lehnt dieser ab, und weckt Mannoroths Zorn. Die Orcs sind auf den Grubenlord vorbereitet. Garrosh kommandiert den Beschuss, der den Dämonen vernichten soll. Doch erst ein eiserner Stern verschafft Grommash genügend Zeit dem Grubenlord den Todesstoß zu verpassen. Garrosh bewahrt Grommash davor von der freigesetzten Energie getötet zu werden. Er zieht Blutschrei aus dem Schädelknochen des Dämon und gibt sie an seinen Vater. Als Gul'dan anmerkt, dass das nicht das Schicksal der Orcs sei, entgegnet Garrosh daraufhin dem am Boden liegenden Hexenmeister, dass sich die Zeiten ändern. thumb|center|500 px Warlords of Draenor Seit diesem Tag sind 2 Jahre vergangen. Die Draenei tun sich gegen die hochgerüstete eiserne Horde sehr schwer. Grommash hat Garrosh den Kriegshymnenclan unterstellt. Er hat Goblins angeheuert die besonders dem Schwarzfelslclan bei der Schaffung und Produktion neuer Waffen hilft. Er hat Zaelea befohlen die Schwarzfelsspitze zu besetzen. Diese Vorhut soll den Kampf gegen Sturmwind vorbereiten, mit einer Bombe die den Schwarzfels ausbrechen lässt und die Stadt unter Lava vergraben soll. Mak'gora mit Thrall Thrall und Garrosh treffen nahe der Prophetensteine in Nagrand aufeinander, jenen Platz an dem in der Schrerbenwelt das Dorf Garadar steht und damit jenem Ort an dem Garrosh und Thrall das erste Mal einander begegneten. Garrosh soll sich endlich für seine Taten verantworten. Der Kampf tobt und Garrosh gibt Thrall die Schuld für seinen Werdegang und seine Taten, und dass er alles für die Horde tat. Laut Thrall hat Garrosh die Horde enttäuscht. Laut Garrosh war es Thrall, der ihn zum Kriegshäuptling gemacht hat ,ihn wie einen Sohn oder Bruder geliebt hat, ihn zu seinem Schüler gemacht hat und dann einfach verlassen hat. Thrall hätte Garrosh verraten. In Garroshs Augen hat Thrall nie die Stärke eines Kriegers gehabt. Das gibt Thrall zu, denn seine Stärke umgibt ihn. Mit einem Feuerschlag befreit er sich aus dessen Griff. Eine steinerne Hand pakt Garrosh, und ein Blitzeinschlag tötet ihn. Thrall wendet sich ab, er lässt Garroshs Leib in der Steinhand neben Blutschrei zurück. thumb|center|500 px Garrosh und die Völker der Horde Im Gegensatz zu seinem Vorgänger hat Garrosh nicht viele Freunde bei seinem "Volk", der Horde. Orcs Die Orcs des Kriegshymnenclans scheinen Garrosh zu vergöttern während die anderen Clans, vor allem strategisch und spirituell veranlagte wie der Donnerfürstenclan und der Clan seines Vorgängers Thrall, der Frostwolfclan, beunruhigt sind, da die meisten den Zorn eines Höllschreis zu gut kennen, vor allem den von Grom Höllschrei, der den Dämonenfluch über die Horde brachte. Generell scheinen die Orcs das einzige Volk zu sein, das dem Kriegshäuptling blind und ohne Wiederspruch folgen, vermutlich fürchten sie aber auch die nur aus Orcs bestehende Geheimpolizei der Kor'kron. Verlassene Geboren und aufgewachsen mit den alten schamanistischen Traditionen und Ansichten hält Garrosh die Existenz der Verlassenen für "pervers" und "unnatürlich". Passend zu seiner Abneigung gegenüber deren Volk versteht sich Garrosh nicht mit Sylvanas. Sie hält ihn für ein "Ogergesicht". Dadurch, dass er sie hasst, hat er Probleme mit den Verlassenen, die Sylvanas wie eine Göttin verehren. Durch ihren Einsatz der Seuche und dem Bündnis mit den Val'kyr sieht Garrosh keinen Unterschied zur Geißel mehr. Denn von Hochfürst Varok Saurfang hat er Respekt vor dem Leben gelernt. Deshalb behalten die Kor'kron ihren Posten in Unterstadt bei. Oberaufseher Cromush soll sie im Auge behalten. Trolle Garrosh hällt nicht viel von den Trollen. Er sieht sie wie jedes Volk, Ausnahme bilden Orcs und Tauren, für unwürdig, macht sie für Verbrechen von Mittrollen wie Amani und Gurubashi verantwortlich und hat die Trolle von Orgrimmar in Slums gesteckt. Im Streit verlässt Vol'jin Orgrimmar. Denn Vol'jin hatte nicht im Nordendkrieg gekämpft. Vol'jin will warten bis die Horde Garrosh töten will und ihn selbst den Rest geben. Dazu hat er eine offene Rebellion begonnen, die Klingenhügel unter seine Kontrolle gebracht hat. Vol'jin weiß, will er Garrosh stürzen, muss er Verbündete außerhalb der Horde finden. Tauren Die Tauren waren erst nicht davon begeistert, dass Garrosh Cairne getötet hatte. Nach dem Sieg über die Grimmtotem schwor Baine der Horde dennoch erneut die Treue. Aber Baine Bluthuf hegt noch immer großen Groll Garrosh gegenüber. Er will Vol'jin bei seiner Rebellion helfen, fürchtet aber um die Tauren, die in Orgrimmar leben. Blutelfen Garrosh hält nicht sonderlich viel von Blutelfen. Seiner Meinung nach fehle es ihnen an Respekt, desweiteren stört ihn natürlich, dass die Blutelfen, bzw. ihre Hochelfen-Vergangenheit den totalen Sieg der Orcs verhindert hat und sie deswegen Kriege gegen die Allianz streiten. Goblins Die Goblins von Kezan wurden von Thrall in die Horde geholt. Da Garrosh nicht weiß, ob er den gierigen grünen Leuten trauen kann, hat er sie erstmal in die Slums gepackt. Mit der Zeit stellen sich besonders die gierigsten und gewissenlosesten unter ihnen als treue Söldner für Garroshs Horde heraus. Pandaren Als Ji Feuerpfoten mit den Huojin nach Orgrimmar kommt, verlangt er von ihnen, dass sie ihren Wert für die Horde beweisen, bevor er sie als Mitglieder akzeptieren kann. Er erklärt ihnen, dass jeder Pandare, der sich für die Allianz entschieden hat, ab sofort ihr Totfeind ist, egal ober sie vorher Freunde oder Verwande waren. Die Pandaren stellen für Garrosh nur weitere Soldaten für seine Armee da. Garrosh: Damals und Heute Befestigte Zitadellen lagen in Ruinen. Uralte Wälder brannten im Licht der untergehenden Sonne lichterloh. Dürre Wüstenstrecken, die einst dafür bekannt waren selbst das Leben der wackersten Reisenden zu fordern, sind nun die Heimat fruchtbarer Oasen, in denen es nur so von neuer Flora und Fauna wimmelt. Das Weltenbeben hat vieles verändert. Während die Östlichen Königreiche und Kalimdor am sichtbarsten von Todesschwinges Rückkehr betroffen sind, haben viele Helden Azeroths eine eigene Transformation durchgemacht. Es gibt Stimmen, die die Weisheit hinter Thralls Entscheidung, Garrosh Höllschrei die Führung der Horde zu überlassen und ihn damit einer Feuerprobe zu unterziehen, in Frage stellen. Niemand kann jedoch anzweifeln, dass dieser Mag’har aus der Scherbenwelt einen Kurs für seine Volk eingeschlagen hat, der das Antlitz von Azeroth selbst verändern wird. Als Sohn desjenigen Orcs, dem die Erlösung seines Volks zugeschrieben wird, hat Garrosh Höllschrei schon immer ein bitteres Pflichtgefühl gegenüber den Seinen mit sich getragen. Bevor er von den wahren Taten seines Vaters gegen die Brennende Legion erfuhr, ertrug Garrosh den Scham von Grom Höllschreis Verderbnis und fürchtete, dass dessen Schwäche auch in ihm liegen würde. Als Thrall in Nagrand eintraf und Garrosh die Wahrheit über den Opfertod seines Vaters offenbarte, veränderte sich der Mag’har. Erfüllt von einem erneuerten Gefühl der Stärke und der Zuversicht kehrte er mit dem Kriegshäuptling nach Azeroth zurück, um als dessen Berater zu dienen. Schon bald wurde er zum Oberanführer der Kriegshymnenoffensive ernannt und demonstrierte dabei Mut, Beharrlichkeit und Heißblütigkeit – Eigenschaften, die andere Mitglieder der Horde sowohl beeindruckten als auch beunruhigten. Die Bedenken ihm gegenüber sind seit Garroshs Ernennung zum Kriegshäuptling nur noch gewachsen, weil er Ansichten außerhalb seines eigenen Volks bisher nur wenig Gehör geschenkt hat. Höllschreis Aufstieg ist von den meisten Orcs mit Beifall aufgenommen worden, weil diese die ungestümen Kriegerinstinkte und den Unwillen, über benötigte Ressourcen zu verhandeln, als der wahren orcischen Wesensart entsprechend betrachten. Obwohl Garrosh öffentliche Anerkennung schätzt und die Akzeptanz durch diese grünhäutigen Orcs sogar genießt, hat er doch wenig Zeit oder Geduld für prahlerisches Anführergehabe. Seine Aufmerksamkeit konzentriert sich derzeit auf die Verstärkung der Mauern von Orgrimmar und darauf, die Versorgung seiner Leute mit lebenswichtigen Dingen sicherzustellen: Nahrung, Holz und andere lebensnotwendige Güter, die in der aktuell vorherrschenden Dürre immer rarer werden. Sollten diese nur durch Blutvergießen der Allianzhunde erlangt werden können, dann soll es so sein. War er in der Vergangenheit bereits argwöhnisch gegenüber anderen Teilen der Horde, hat Garrosh nun erfahren müssen, dass manche Anführer dieser Fraktionen mächtiger sind, als er zunächst geglaubt hatte. Das Duell mit (und letztendlich die Ermordung von) Oberhäuptling Cairne Bluthuf sollte einen hohen Preis kosten, weil es dadurch zu einem Bürgerkrieg unter den Tauren kam. Der Auszug der Dunkelspeertrolle aus Orgrimmar, angeführt von einem unzufriedenen Vol’jin, hat die einst konzentrierte Armee der Horde vor eine Zerreißprobe gestellt. Und Sylvanas Windläufer, die Dunkle Fürstin der Verlassenen, hat sich nicht damit zurückgehalten zu zeigen, wie wenig sie von dem neuen Kriegshäuptling hält. Diplomatie ist nicht eine von Garroshs Stärken – ob nun Diplomatie gegenüber der Allianz oder selbst gegenüber Mitgliedern der Horde – und er beginnt erst jetzt zu erkennen, welchen Preis er für diese Haltung zu zahlen hat. Ob er dem größere Bedeutung beigemessen wird als einer gestärkten, geläuterten Horde bleibt abzuwarten. Während einige glauben, dass Garrosh Höllschreis Ideale die Horde letztendlich retten werden, glauben andere, dass er derjenige sein wird, der ihren Untergang einläutet. Aussehen und Charakter Früher Als man Garrosh Höllschrei das erste Mal im Nagrand antrifft, ist er ein einfacher Krieger der Mag'har. Er trägt zwei Einhandäxte und eine aus Stahl, Fell und Horn gefertigte Rüstung. Auf seinem braunen Kopf trägt er einen kurzen Pferdeschwanz. Zu dieser Zeit leidet er unter den Verbrechen seines Vaters und fürchtet, dass er die selben Fehler wie er macht und deshalb handelt er Nordend Als Garrosh Höllschrei das Kommando in Nordend übernimmt, trägt er eine neue Rüstung, aber seine vertrauten Äxte. Dieses Mal in einem dunklen Blau mit Fell, das ihn vor der Kälte schützen soll. Stolz trägt er den Wappenrock der Expedition der Horde. Durch Thrall und konservativere Teile der Horde gestärkt, ist er entschlossener denn je die Interessen seiner Fraktion durchzusetzten, sei es am Tausendwintersee oder in Eiskrone, auch fürchtet er keinen Zweikampf mit Varian Wrynn um die Stärke der Horde zu beweisen. Doch seine Befehle sind manches Mal unüberlegt und Varok Saurfang muss häufig raus um He Cataclysm Mit dem Cataclysmus hat auch der ein wenig von Garrosh herbeigesehnte Krieg gegen die Allianz begonnen. Manches Mal führt er die Truppen selbst an um der Allianz Ressourcen streitig zu machen. Er führt einen absoluten Krieg gegen die Allianz, doch schätzt er weiterhin Ehre und Tapferkeit, auch die seiner Gegner. Noch glaubt er an die Lehren der Schamanen und den Kodex des Kriegers, wie Sylvanas Windläufer erfahren muss. Doch sind seine Handlungen impulsiv und unüberlegt, und sein Kriegsdurst entsetzt Teile der Horde. Mist of Pandaria Garrosh wird immer mehr zu einem grausamen Tyrannen der keinen Widerspruch mehr duldet. Er entsagt seinen früheren Ideale sowie den Idealen der Horde. Sein Fanatismus und Kriegswahn entsetzen die Völker der Horde und Allianz so stark, dass sie sich zusammenschliessn um ihn zu stoppen. Was ihn jedoch nicht berunruhigt sondern eher noch mehr in Wahn verfallen lässt. Zum Ende der Ereignisse in Pandaria befreit er das Herz des alten Gottes Y`shaarj und das Sha des Stolzes, das im Tal der ewigen Blüten begraben lag. Völlig vom Größenwahn besessen erklärt er die Orks zu einer besseren Rasse als alle anderen und sagt, das die anderen Völker nicht mehr Teil seiner Horde sind. Als am Ende Thrall und eine Gruppe von Helden seinen Thronsaal in der Tiefenfestung stürmen, hat er das Herz des alten Gottes an die Decke hängen lassen und saugt aus ihm unablässig Macht, was ihn heilt aber auch zunehmend verändert. Sein Körper bläht sich immer mehr auf, es bilden sich Augen auf seinem Körper und er redet immer mehr im Wahn von einer Welt, die ihm das Herz zeigt. Dies endet erst, als die Helden ihn besiegen und die Macht Y`shaarjs aus ihm weicht. Kraftlos sinkt er zu Boden und lässt sich gefesselt wegführen. Warlords of Draenor Nach seiner Flucht in das Draenor der Vergangenheit sinnt Garrosh nach Rache an den Völkern Azeroths. Das Instrument seiner Wahl dazu sind die Orcklans dieser Welt, die er unter der Inkarnation seines Vaters Grommash Höllschrei zu einer neuen Horde, der Eisernen Horde, vereint. en:Garrosh Hellscream es:Garrosh Hellscream fr:Garrosh Hurlenfer nl:Garrosh Hellscream pl:Garrosh Hellscream Kategorie:Horde-NPC Kategorie:Kriegshäuptlinge Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Mag'har Kategorie:NPC mit einzigartigem Modell Kategorie:Anführer